Letters to Twilight
by Hinoto Hyuga of the Akatsuki
Summary: Have you ever wanted to write letters to your favorite character in twilight? Now you can! Full summary inside.
1. Intro

Okay Everyone, this is how you do it:

First off, these are letters to the cast of TWILIGHT, not any other book or tv show you like. You must write to the charcters of TWILIGHT only.

Rules:

1. no cussing or other things inapropiate. Suck and stalker and gay are allowed. If you cuss Your letter will not be in the story.

2. You must follow the order.

3. Have fun

Ok thats the basics

next chapter are for the cullens only!

Also the cullens and other people will right back.

Right the letters in the reviews.

If I like them then it will definatly be on there.

Okay now start writing those letters to the cullens!


	2. NOTICE!

**Okay I have changed my mind.**

**You can write A letter to **_**ANY**_** Twilight character. The Voultri, humans, cullens, etc. etc. **

**Please either write the letter in the reviews, or PM me. Please write those letters, I only gotten three so far.**

**Like I said anyone you can write to. There are so many to choose from.**

**The deadline for all your letters is ****SETEMBER 5, 2010 AT 5:00PM PACIFIC TIME****. So please hurry,**

**Please start writing those letters.**

**Thanks!**

**Love, **

**Traci.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Thank you for your reviews. If I don't at least get ten more reviews, I won't write REVIEW!**

___Traci woke up and reliezed a stack of letters on her bedside table. "Crap, i hate deleivering these letters." She complained. She walked downstairs and saw Alice in Jasper's study. "Alice, you got mail!" she called. "Really? That's great!" She said, excitidly. She ripped open the letter, it read:_

Dear Alice,

Your so awesome, seriously you are so cute and always so happy. It makes me smile everytime you come into a scene! When you kissed Jasper in eclipse it was so cutr your definitely one of my fab. Characters the other one being Seth and Emmett!

Anyways thats what i wanted to say too you!

Lalalalaloveee ; Sakura! 

Dear Sakura,

Thank you so much! You sound so nice and I would love to go shopping with you sometime! And Jasper is so loving even if you don't notice it.

Hugs and Kisses,

Alice

_Traci went over to Reneesme and gave her her letter. Reneesme smiled. She never got mail before._

Dear renesmee,

Your so cute, and smart! Smarter than me! Seriously dont go with Jacob isnthe too old?

But if you like him, then you may! Anyways let him take good care of you, otherwise i'll punch him too Suna and back to Forks! Trust me thats far! But not before your Daddy and Mommy Dearest will do that!

Yuh! Your amazing Sakuraa!

_Reneesme got angry about her insulting Jake. _

Dear Sakura,

How dare you insult Jacob like that! I love him and he was the one who imprinted on me!

-Reneesme

_Jacob and Seth came by and visited Reneesme. She ran to Jake and kissed him. "Hi Jakey!" she said giving him a hug. Seth smiled and chuckled. "You guys got mail!" Traci said, tossing them their letters._

Jacob Black,

Dear Jacob Black. your hot. but also stupid.

seriously, well but that makes it more exciting. anyways, i hope we can enjoy of you more when you come again 8D!

yeah. that's it. well

Sakura.

Dear Sakura,

I _AM _ not stupid. But i am sexy arn't I? Anyways, come visit the pack soon!

The Sexiest,

Jacob

SETH CLEARWATERRRRR!

yeah, your so cuteee. definitely my favorite of my wolf pack. ! 3

*sigh* i actually don't know what to say -laughs- but other than that. i can't stop thinking about you, hey guess what. Your on my background of my cellphone haha, and everytime i say: "Look, isn't he hotttt!" and i'll show them my phone (: yah.

Your hot. and cute =] !

iloveyou. haha, #

Rayaaa.

Dear Raya,

Thank you! I have been getting a lot of Fanmail lately. Everyone is starting to get Jealous of me. And haha thats so funny. Come on by and I might put you as my background.

Love,

Seth

XOXO

_Alec came by. "Hey everyone." he yelled, making a entrance. "Look, your here." Traci muttered. "You got fanmail." she said and threw the letter to him._

Dear Alec,  
OMG I love you! You are so freakin' awesome! :D  
My evil twin sister doesn't get the message that you are mine, you should tell her ;)  
Her name is Yasmin, just tell her that you like me better :)  
Did you know that cheese is bad for the soul?  
I learned that today at school.  
Cheese is awesome.  
I thought I should tell you that since you can't eat it..  
Do you go to school?  
Or does Aro like tutor you and Jane or something?  
Are you a ninja?  
Ninjas are so super awesome!  
Can you ask Jane to torture my other sister?

Thanks!

XOXO  
~Lorena Jane

P.S What's your phone number or email?

Dear Lorena Jane,

Thank you! A lot of people don't apreciate me or forget about me. I'll make sure I will tell her. I didn't know cheese was. I don't know anything about human food, since I havn't had any in a long time. No we don't go to school and no Aro doesn't tutor us. We learn through life. I wish I was a ninja XD. That would be awesome though. Sure, I will make sure she tortures her.

Love Alec

XOXOXOXO

P.s. Nope!

_Traci layed down in bed after the long day of delievering letters._


End file.
